A Black Bastard
by Keymasten
Summary: Nathan Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, has just defeated Voldemort and protected the Philosopher's Stone in the same night. What no one expected, was for a mysterious man named Lord Potter-Black to show up at breakfast the next morning. Who is this green eyed stranger? More importantly, why does he look so much like Nathan? (ONESHOT)


BLACK BASTARD

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK TO EVERYONE FOR THE FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS, I WAS REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT POSTING THIS. THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE FIXING SOME OF THE FORMATTING AND SPACING. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY, IF I DO, IT'LL BE SLOW; I SAT ON THIS ONE CHAPTER FOR ABOUT FOUR MONTHS BEFORE DEEMING IT OKAY TO POST. INSPIRATION FOR THIS WAS TAKEN FROM LOTS OF GOOD NOBLE!HARRY, WRONG-BOY-WHO-LIVED AND BROTHER!HARRY STORIES.**

Ron pushed the plate of bacon and eggs in front of his distressed friend. "Hermione, come on, you've gotta eat something"

"Ron, how can I focus on food? Nathan's in the hospital wing and it's our fault!"

"We can't blame ourselves Hermione, we don't really know what happened while he was getting the stone, and we won't until he wakes up. I'm sure Nathan'll tell us as soon as he can. Just eat something okay? What would Nathan say if he saw you like this?" Reluctantly Hermione picked up a fork and began to take tentative bites. Finally seeing her calm down, Ron returned to finishing off his second plate of the morning. The rest of the great hall was an orchestra of whispers, it didn't go unnoticed that Nathan Potter was in the Hospital Wing and that Professor Quirell was missing. Professor Dumbledore had announced the rest of the terms DADA classes would be taught by him.

Just as breakfast was finishing up; the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Causing several students to nearly fall out of their seats and Ron narrowly avoided choking on a mouthful of toast. "DUMBLEDORE!" A loud, clear authoritative voice echoed across the Great Hall followed by determined and aggressive footsteps. As everyone turned toward the speaker many were shocked, marching towards the staff table looked like an older version of Nathan Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Too shocked to speak Hermione only had time to notice that while this stranger looked remarkably like Nathan he had different eyes, rather than Nathan's soft chestnut brown, this imposing figure had vibrant almost glowing green orbs. He stood much taller and was wearing expensive and well-tailored robes.

Dumbledore's grandfatherly tone drew the attention back to the head table where the headmaster was standing from his seat. "Ah Lord Potter-Black, so good to see you" The name immediately snapped the students out of their stupor. You could catch snippets coming from all four tables.

"Lord Potter-Black? I thought those seats were frozen in the Wizengamot-"

"Potter's parent's died didn't they?"

"Maybe it's a cousin?"

Comments ranging from hoax to conspiracy theories and of course gossip from the older girls, "Oh merlin, look at him!"

"A lord? Think he needs a lady?"

"A lady? I'd be fine with a lay"

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were stunned silent. "Don't pull the grandfather card on me Headmaster, why was I just informed this morning that Nathan was in the hospital wing, and why was I not told that earlier this year he was almost killed by a troll?!" Lord Potter-Black was obviously furious.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to my office Harr-"

"Headmaster you know my name and my title I would ask that you respect both. Do you not remember what I told you this past summer when we met to discuss Nathan's attendance at Hogwarts?"

"No one was injured and you were informed about Nathan's condition- "

"Headmaster, I told you at our last meeting, that if Nathan was in any danger here I would personally have him removed and transferred to Beauxbautons within the week and you assured me, you gave your word, that he would be safe." While his speech continued, anger evidently rising with every word, the table nearest to him started to shake. The students sitting near him, immediately backed up squishing together farther back. "So how do you think I reacted when I find out not only is Nathan in the hospital wing-" The audience, because it seemed the two men had forgotten the entirety of the Great Hall was in attendance, began moving away. "But was nearly ¬KILLED?!" At this last word the tables nearest him actually cracked with long marks marring the well worn surface.

As the students throughout the hall sat in awe and more than a little fear at the man, a second voice joined the fray much more pleasant to listen to, even if it was heavily accented in german. "Hadrian! Ich habe Anweisungen ins Krankenhaus, Sie können den alten Mann später kämpfen" The news seemed to snap Lord Potter-Black out of his trance and he turned along with everyone else to see a beautiful women enter the hall. She had midnight black hair styled into an elegent ponytail. She wore a finely tailored Burgundy robe with an expensive black overcoat. Lord Potter-Black wore similar robes only his instead of a skirt he had a longer waist coat that reached his knees. He whipped back around to Dumbeldore.

"This is not over Headmaster" before turning back he gave a courteous nod to the rest of the table. "Minerva, Filius, Severus" with that he swept back and marched towards the women before taking her by the hand and making his way out of the hall. The room was silent, everyone just sat there in shock, even the ghosts. A lone voice belonging to one Ronald Weasly broke the calm lake of the hall. "Bloody Hell"

It was later that afternoon, when Ron and Hermione had finished their classes for the day, that they gathered up the courage to visit the hospital wing. Rumors and gossip about the mysterious Lord Potter-Black filled the halls and classrooms. None of the teachers were giving any answered and the many different groups were all handling the news differently.

The Slytherins with political parents almost missed their first class of the day as they all rushed to the Owlery to send off letters. Ravenclaws had checked out genealogy and book on the laws of ancient and noble houses to try and deduce how this man could be related to Nathan. Most of the Hufflepuffs were collecting and spreading the more outlandish rumors. Most notably that Lord Potter-Black was in fact Nathan from the future who had come back to care for his younger self. The Gryffindor's though, were stunned silent; they were all just wondering why Nathan had never mentioned this man. The rest of the house immediately interrogated the two remaining members of the Golden Trio who could only say that it was Nathan's business and not their place to tell.

"I'm just saying Hermione why would Nathan hide this from us? Who the hell is this guy?"

"Language Ron. And I don't know. There must be a reason. He seemed so angry, so he at least cares?" They finally reached the Hospital Wing doors only to find the Headmaster waiting there as well.

He turned to them with a soft smile on his face. "Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley; I thought you might be visiting soon."

Hermione responded first after sharing a look with Ron. "Yes Professor, we were hoping we could speak with Nathan?"

"Yes it would probably be easier for him to explain than myself. Shall we knock and see?" The Headmaster stood and beckoned them over and gave the door three good knocks. After a few seconds, Madam Pomfrey opened the door. "May we come in and see young Mr. Potter, Pomela?"

"Certainly Albus, he and Lord Potter-Black are almost finished their discussion." As she let them in, she directed them to the hospital bed on the far side of the room. There, laying in bed was their best friend Nathan Potter, looking much better than the last time they saw him. He was talking, quite adamantly with a man sitting in a chair at his bedside. Lord Potter-Black. They seemed to be having an animated discussion.

"Headmaster why can't I hear them?"

"Ah they are under a silencing ward put up by Lord Potter-Black"

Just as Hermione was about to ask another question, or more realistically ten more questions, Ron gave her a tap on the arm and pointed to the hospital bed. Lord Potter-Black's head was hanging and he ran his hand through his hair. Nathan looked at him with a pleading expression. Lord Potter raised his head back up and nodded his head. A massive smile instantly broke out on his face, he jumped out of his bed and hugged the man who, Hermione and Ron noted, clung to him almost like he was afraid Nathan would disappear. Before they parted he gave him a kiss on the head and settled him back on the bed. At this point Nathan finally noticed the three visitors and pointed them out to Lord Potter. He ran his eyes over the three and with a wave of his hand the silencing ward fell. "I'll leave you and your friends to reunite, I'll be right back" Lord Potter Black got up smoothed his cloak and began to walk towards Madame Pomfreys office. "Care for a cup of tea Headmaster?"

"Always, two sugars please" The two men went into the office and closed the door. Leaving the Golden Trio alone at last.

Immediately Nathan was bombarded with hugs and questions before he got around to answering, the Wing doors opened again to reveal the women who accompanied Lord Potter earlier. Nathan's smile grew, "Calypso!" The women smirked and came over, Hermione noticed Ron with his mouth hanging open. She promptly closed it and sent him and angry glare.

"How are you doing Brüderchen?", she asked with a slight accent. Nathan simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Viel besser Mama ", he replies sarcasticlly. The mysterious women just laughed in response.

Hermione finally decides to speak up. "Nathan, could you introduce us?"

Ron of course has to add his two cents in. "Yea and what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Guys I'd like to introduce you Calypso Rosery. Calypso these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Hermione reaches her hand out, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Rosery."

"Likewise Miss Granger, I've heard quite a lot about both of you"

"Really?"

"Yes, Nathan has often mentioned you in his letters. I'm happy to finally meet you, and you as well Mr. Weasly but please both of you can call me Calypso"

"Excuse me umm Calypso" Ron said "how do you know Nathan?"

She simply looks at Nathan with an eyebrow raised. He looks pensive then gives her a nod. "In a few years I will probably be his sister-in-law"

Ronald Weasley, always the master of conversation and wit, simply said, very loudly, "WHAT?!" Nathan and Hermione both delivered very sharp hushes. Now more calm, Hermione turned and added, "What?!" Calypso just chuckled good naturedly.

"She's dating my brother and once he finally gets the courage to propose to her they'll be married." Nathan quipped.

Simultaneously, Ron and Hermione whipped their heads around and stared at him. "You have a brother?!"

The door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and out stepped Dumbledore with a very satisfied smirk as he walked over to the bed. "Well Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you awake and steady. I hope you have a very good summer and I'll see all three of you next year. Madam" With a nod to Calypso he swept out of the hospital wing with a flourish only Snape could match.

They were pulled back as Hadrian came out of the office looking tired and mumbling something that sounded like "-conniving, spectacle wearing lemon sucking-" He stopped his muttering when he reached the bed and leaned down and kissed Calypso on the lips. She whispered something German into his ear and he relaxed. Then pulled a chair up sat down and focused his gaze on Ron and Hermione. They both froze as those piercing green eyes bored into them. He then gave a half smile and extended his hand. "Hadrian James Potter-Black, pleased to meet you." Ron and Hermione both gave a shake and returned the pleasantry. "So you two are the ones my brother roped into his crazy scheme huh?"

Nathan looked indignant at this, "It was not crazy."

Still smirking, Hadrian simply continued on. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I want to thank you for helping my brother, he has a tendency of jumping without looking so it's nice he has friends who can try and mitigate the damage."

By this point Hermione had finally had enough. "Excuse me sir, I don't want to be rude but why hasn't Nathan ever mentioned you before? All the books say that he's the last Potter."

Hadrian glanced at Nathan. "Let me guess, train ride back and introduction at the platform?" Nathan nodded "Nathan and I made a deal. He convinced me to let him attend Hogwarts and I set some conditions. Don't do anything stupid- "Nathan chuckled nervously at this. "Keep good grades and behavior, and lastly… make sure he trusts someone implicitly before telling them about me."

Nathan decided to clarify. "We agreed that if after at least a year of friendships I could tell someone and introduce them. I was planning on doing that tomorrow."

"But why the secrecy about having an older brother? And why hasn't anyone mentioned you?"

Calypso spoke up here "Hadrian is a bit of a delicate subject in regards to the Purebloods, Hogwarts and the Ministry in general."

Hadrian sighed, Nathan decided to just get it over with, "Hadrian's a bastard."

Hermione slapped him, "Nathan treat your older brother with respect!"

Hadrian howled with laughter. "But he is Hermione! He was born before my parents were married!" Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed. "Because at the time it would have been a huge scandal, my grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black convinced her brother Arcturus to take Hadrian in. He was explained away as the son of one of Archturus great nephews who had died earlier that year in the line of duty. He was raised by my great uncle as a black." Ron's eyes widened that bit of information. "Everyone kept it a secret until our parents died, in their will they clarified that they wanted Hadrian legitimized. The ministry weren't too happy with that, the stigma of both being born out of wedlock and being raised as a Black put the legitimization on hold until Hadrian was old enough to present his case in court himself when he was 16. Hadrian was sorted into Ravenclaw but was immediately labeled a genius and a dark wizard, because of his last name. The Blacks are regarded as one of the darkest families in Britain."

Hermione immediately felt a kingship with Hadrian, while Ron became a little uncomfortable and unsure what to think. "Hadrian decided that he couldn't get the education that he needed at Hogwarts and after a number of arguments with the Headmaster on a number of moral and theoretical issues in his third year he transferred…" He turned to look at Ron, "To Dumstrang"

Ron immediately went pale and look fearfully at Hadrian "But that's a dark school! They train dark wizards there!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up defiantly. Hadrian looked like he was about to say something.

"RON!" Nathan looked very displeased. "If you even think of accusing my brother of being a dark wizard, I will never speak to you again." The declaration caught both Hermione and Ron off guard.

"But he goes to Dumstrang! My dad says that's where Gellert Grindewald learnt everything and where he came to power! They have a class called Dark Arts you can take!"

"Ron, my brother is not a dark wizard!"

Hadrian leaned down to Hermione and told her in a loud whisper, complete with a wink, "If anything I'm grey"

Ron looked torn between being angry, scared and embarrassed. "But only dark wizards go to Dumstrang! Also, he just said he doesn't get along with Dumbeldore!"

Hermione took this moment to try and stop an argument between the two boys. "What kind of argument did you have with the headmaster? Was it really so bad that you had to leave?"

Hadrian leaned back in his chair and gained a pensive look on his face. He settled his eyes on Ron and then leaned forward again. "Mr. Weasley as I understand your family have been called blood traitors correct?"

"Yeah! So what?!" Ron replied angrily.

"Do you know why that is?"

"Because we don't follow you-know-who and no Weasley has ever been a death eater" He declared proudly.

"Mr. Weasley, Blood Traitor, as a term, has been around since the time of Merlin"

This simple statement stumped Ron, Hermione was simply racking her brain for more information but coming up with nothing defaulted to asking a question. "If it has nothing to do with You-Know-Who then what does it mean?"

Before Hadrian could speak Ron interrupted again. "Probably just something the dark wizards called the light families."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Mr. Weasley, throughout history many families both dark, light and gray have been called Blood Traitors. It has nothing to do with their morals or their allegiances. It has to do with their traditions." Seeing their blank stares, Hadrian continued. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what is celebrated on October 31st?"

"Halloween" They both replied.

With a look to Nathan, his brother responded. "Samhain"

"Exactly, Samhain is the wizard ceremony of reconnecting with the earth. Traditionally Samhain is celebrated on October 31st with a feast and then at midnight, families would perform a ritual to harmonize their magic with nature. Being a Blood Traitor used to mean you had abandoned the customs of your homeland. The term applied to muggles and wizards but after the Statue of Secrecy was established it was used to identify families that stopped following the old ways."

Hermione's mental library was once again coming up empty. "Why haven't I ever read about this? Surely the library would have volumes on something so important to wizarding culture."

"Ya and why haven't my parents ever talked about this, we just get candy on Halloween" Hadrian with a passion in his eyes continued his explanation.

"There used to be books, Dumbledore removed them when he became Headmaster; it's one of the main reasons the older families and the ministry have such a problem with him"

Hermione couldn't understand why Dumbledore would do something like this unless it was for a good reason. Almost smugly and obviously self righteous she explained. "These traditions must have involved some dangerous practices tha-"

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about!" The venomous interruption came from Calypso, who immediately had Hadrian's hand on hers, calming her down. Too stunned to reply, Hermione could only blink like a deer in headlights.

"Hermione that attitude is one of the main motivations behind the anti-muggleborn sentiment that has existed since the start of the 19th century motivated by the sudden advancement of muggle culture into something that had nothing in common with the wizarding world. The pagans had disappeared; science became prominent and it became harder for pure and halfbloods to convince muggleborns to integrate properly"

Hermione suddenly feeling somewhat… insulted? Let's go with insulted. "Just because we don't want to adhere to some primitive rituals about giving offerings to the trees or something crazy like that, we're the ignorant ones?!" She then huffed and turned her nose up. It took her a couple seconds to realize she was receiving three very angry glares from Hadrian, Calypso and most surprisingly Nathan.

Taking a few calming breaths Hadrian collected himself. "Hermione you do realize you just insulted over 3000 years of wizard culture, religion and beliefs?" Hermione could only blush as she realized how offensive what she just said could be. She opened her mouth to argue but Hadrian stopped her. "Miss Granger, in the course of this conversation you have shown all of us why traditionalists have such a hard time accepting and sometimes hold a hateful view of muggleborns."

Nathan interjected here. "Harry, she didn't know, honestly, she's never even heard of Samhain or Yule or Beltane" Hadrian simply glanced at Calypso with a raised eyebrow. She nodded in response, concluding their silent conversation.

"Look it's getting late; Nathan needs to get some rest. How about you and Mr. Weasley talk to your parents and I'll send a letter in a couple weeks to arrange for the three of you to visit each other over the summer?"

The three kids looked at each other gave some heart-warming smiles. Nathan finally turned back to the couple. "I'd think that'd be wicked!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Emma was broken out of her musings, waiting for Hermione to come out of the magical bricks. Magical bricks, she still was a bit amazed whenever they got a letter from their daughter by owl post. She wondered if someday she'll wake up and realize it's just a dream. Her attention shifted to the voice that called out to her. She turned and walking up from the platform was a young man looking to be in his early 20s dressed in a smart burgundy suit. He had messy black hair, a strong jaw and brilliant green eyes. Jeremy stepped right in front of her, probably subconsciously.

"Yes can we help you?" The man came to a stop and extended his hand with a polite smile, Jeremy shook it.

"Hadrian Potter-Black"

The name made Emma raised her eyebrows. "Are you related to Nathan?"

"Yes madam, he's my little brother."

"How did you know what we looked like?"

"Last week I went to go see Nathan at school and had the pleasure of meeting your daughter"

Jeremy seemingly satisfied that the man-boy wasn't a threat. "Hopefully she didn't cause you too much trouble, I know she can be a tad much at times."

Hadrian chuckled amicably. "No it was reassuring to find out that my brother has at least one friend who can make sure he does well on his schoolwork. Would you like to continue the conversation inside the platform?"

"We can go in?"

"Unfortunately, you do need to have a wizard with you. Shall we?"

Offering his arm to Emma, she giggled and looked at Jeremy and nodded her head, Jeremy placed his hand on the man's shoulder and together they walked through the bricks. Once inside Hadrian took out his wand and waved it over himself and the grangers. His burgundy suit changed into burgundy robes. Emma and Jeremy both had well tailored simple blue robes. With a questioning look Hadrian explained. "Just a simple wardrobe change and you won't be getting any stares or have to worry." Jeremy was reminded of the few dirty looks his family received on their first trip to the Hogwarts Express. Returning his attention to the young man he heard him continue. "I wanted to talk with you both about arranging visits for Nathan, Hermione and their other friend Ron over the summer."

"Well I don't see why not; Hermione has never had that many friends so we'd like to encourage this."

"Mr. Granger, I don't think you have to worry those three are attached at the hip."

"Please call me Jeremy"

"Then I insist you both call me Hadrian"

"Did you go to Hogwarts Hadrian?"

"Yes and no, I suppose I should explain my situation before Hermione arrives and facts get miss told."

The grangers shared a wary look but didn't interrupt. "You see in my third year of Hogwarts, myself and the Headmaster had an encounter which led to the realization that we had very opposing views on certain aspects of the world. To avoid further conflict, I transferred to the Dumstrang Institute in Northern Europe. The school has much more intense focus and also very focused on martial studies, very similar to a military school. I'll be doing my practicum there next year until Christmas."

"There are other schools available to British witches and wizards?"

"Yes there's several very famous magical schools around the world, in the U.K most people either go to Hogwarts or the smaller, Ireland School of Enchantment. Unfortunately, the other schools don't advertise to students outside their countries. Unless your family had a previous member who attended their institute. For instance, Nathan's children will probably receive invitations from both Hogwarts and Dumstrang. No matter where he ends up living."

Emma thought this through and realized it must be similar to competition between private schools in the non magical road. But this just brought up another question. "What makes Dumstrang different from Hogwarts?"

Hadrian got a look of apprehension that then turned into something resembling grim acceptance. "Dumstrang is a school rooted in wizarding tradition, it is a very large part of the school and because the curriculum is so fast paced and intense they don't accept muggleborn students." Both the Grangers got very uncomfortable looks. But Hadrian immediately raised his hands to placate them. "It's not because of any prejudice similar to here in England, like many people think, it's because the first to third year courses are designed for students who already know how to brew and cast a list of spells and potions. Muggleborn students just can't catch up in time for school to start… The other part is fear that Muggleborns will disrespect the school tradition and practices because they are completely wizard based and have no real muggle counterpart"

Emma immediately retorted. "I don't see how that's fair, we have our own traditions why can't the two coexist?"

"Because, and I'm sorry, almost all muggleborns don't accept our traditions and beliefs. When I tried to explain to Hermione the sacred day of Samhain, that takes place on your Halloween, and point out how her ignorance of wizarding customs comes off as offensive to many purebloods. She snapped at me and basically insulted the entire event."

Emma's eyes widened. "In that case I'd like to apologise for my daughter-"

"It wasn't a serious offence but the truth is, the prejudice against muggleborns comes in large part to the fear that wizarding culture is slowly dying out because muggleborns don't embrace the culture. They are seen by some as simply coming into our world, learning all our magical knowledge but not respecting or honoring the history and context that comes with it, it's one of the reasons Headmaster Dumbledore is so disliked by the pure blood community. When he became Headmaster he started slowly phasing out the traditional celebrations and replacing them with the muggle ones."

The Grangers took all this information in. Jeremy tentatively asked. "Is there a way Hermione could learn about all this?"

Hadrian got a happy smirk on his face. "I was hoping you would say that." He then reached into his robe and withdrew what looked like a small notebook. He waved his hand over it and the notebook expanded into a think ledger like book. The cover was black except for a burned insignia into the top, the signature was a stag and a lion atop a shield with a stylized p emblazoned on it.

"This is a copy of the Potter Family customs book. I've edited out the family secrets and other such personal matters. But essentially it has basic information on all the wizard ceremonies, their purpose, history and how the basic celebrations and rituals are performed. I would like you and Hermione to read through this and especially pay attention to Litha. It's the celebration of the summer solstice and I would like to invite both you and Hermione to attend a Litha celebration with myself and Nathan at my Home in Sweden this summer."

Emma took the book tentatively, looking over the cover. It was obviously very well made with some kind of snake leather for the binding. Jeremy also was eyeing the volume with a librarian's eye. The two scholars were broken out of their concentration by the whistle of the bright red train pulling into the station. Emma looked back at Hadrian. "We'll certainly give it a read through and send a message, thank you again Hadrian"

"It was my pleasure; Hermione seems like a very brilliant girl" Hadrian than took the moment to search the crowds that had started filing in. He seemed to perk up at the sight of a family of redheads. "Well Emma, Jeremy I hope to hear from you, if the little ones spot you first just tell them I'm with Ron's family." With that he spun off towards the other family.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione came rushing across the platform at a break neck case. Emma immediately enveloped her daughter in a bone crushing hug, then Hermione practically leaped into her father's arms.

"Hello my princess? How was your year?"

"It was brilliant, I learnt so much, there's so many books and so much history!" She stopped and looked behind her. "I also made friends! Ron, Nathan!" The Grangers were then introduced to the lanky red head and the messy haired celebrity.

After exchanging some pleasantries, Emma noticed Nathan trying to see above the crowd. "Nathan, your brother Hadrian came by and introduced himself, he said that he was going to be with Ron's family" Nathan looked relieved, he and Ron gave Hermione some good bye hugs and then set off into the crowd.

"Hermione, Hadrian told us about a conversation you four had at school when he visited? Something about insulting wizarding culture" She gave her daughter her best "What was that about" glare. Her husband wisely decided to stay out of the conversation. Hermione simply avoided her gaze and started to redden.

"I guess I just got caught up and felt insulted, when he mentioned that Professor Dumbeldore had taken the books on tradition out of the library I just assumed that he did the right thing because they were dangerous." She finally looked up and instantly felt bad as she saw the disappointed gaze her parents leveled at her.

"Well little miss we're very fortunate, Mr. Potter has given us a book that we are all going to read to get more familiar with wizarding culture" At the mention of a book Hermione perked up instantly.

Nathan and Ron finally managed to push through the crowd and saw the Weasly Clan all arranged against one of the walls. Just as they were approaching, Mrs. Weasly spotted them and began waving. "Ron! Come here! Oh look at you!" The Weasly matron's rant was accompanied by two bone crushing hugs to the two boys.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasly but have you seen my brother?"

"You have a brother dearie?" Mrs. Weasly then looked up startled as a shadow crossed her face and Nathan feels two hands clamp down on his shoulders, his face immediately splitting with a grin. He turned around and without even looking hugged the man. "Yes he does." The smooth voice of Hadrian felt familiar and comforting to Nathan's ears.

Nathan pulled away then looked back to Ron speaking into his mother's ears causing him to frown. "Ron, what did I tell you about accusing my brother of being a dark wizard!" Ron snapped to Nathan's angry face. Mrs. Weasley however regarded Hadrian with a wary look.

"I wasn't aware that the Potters had any other children, may I ask why James and Lily never mentioned you?"

"Mrs. Weasly if you doubt who I am you simply have to give Dumbledore a call and he will confirm my identity. I also assure you that I am no dark wizard. Once you perhaps feel more comfortable with me, I would like to invite you and your family to come celebrate Lithe with me and Nathan."

Molly didn't look convinced but decided that she would trust Dumbledore opinion in the matter. "I'll have Ron send Nathan a letter in a few weeks"

She tried her best to give a smile. Hadrian didn't seem convinced but returned the gesture. "Alright Nathan, let's go Cal is waiting for us and I'm pretty sure I heard her baking when I went to bed last night"

Nathan's mouth began watering and he quickly turned back to Ron. "Bye Ron, I'll write you in a couple of days." Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed his brother's hand and practically dragged him towards the exit.

Dumbledore was resting in his study, letting his old bones rest after a very tiring year. He was startled out of his rest by the nudge of the wards on the stairwell leading up to his office. It seems Minerva had arrived. The door opened and the Scottish professor entered carrying with her an antique bottle of whiskey. "Well Albus, another year come and gone. I daresay this has been the most eventful year in some time."

"Indeed" Albus accepted the offered glass, they both toasted and downed the drink, taking a moment to enjoy the magical ingredient's burn.

"How did your conversation with Hadrian go?" Mcgonagal asked slowly, almost fearing the answer.

To her surprise, Albus simply laughed. "He has truly grown in the last few years. We may have our disagreements but let it never be known that I do not respect Lord Potter-Black."

Albus then got a very serious look in his eyes as he turned to Minerva, no twinkling in sight. "One day he will be remembered, his name will be taught to young witches and wizard. For what, I cannot say"

"What did you discuss with him?"

"He simply reassured me that young Nathan had convinced him to allow his return for the coming year… he also mentioned that when he was done with his practicum at Dumstrang he will be taking an apprenticeship to complete his Masteries in Magical Defense, History and Transfiguration."

Minerva smiled. "That is very good to hear. I know I said it then Albus but I'll say it again, we really lost something special when Hadrian left this school."

Albus looked out towards the window, seemingly conflicted. "I only hope that he can remain strong in his convictions and avoid the temptation of the Dark. It would truly be a terrible thing were he to embrace the other side."

Finishing up her second glass, Minerva stated confidently, "For the sake of his brother, I believe he will."


End file.
